This invention generally pertains to a steering module assembly incorporating optoelectronic emitters and detectors that provide and retain accurate optical location even when subjected to automotive shock and vibration. Many new cars come with ride control systems to provide the "tightness" of the steering of the automobile. Normally, a "tight" drive is desired, but this is detrimental in panic situations. By sensing amount, direction and rate the steering wheel is being turned, and relaying this information to an onboard computer, these situations can be accounted for and controlled.
The sensing and relaying functions mentioned above can be performed by optoelectronic emitters and detectors. However, such emitters and detectors are rather fragile and, furthermore, a reliable, aligned optical path is required.
No prior art modules for these optoelectronic devices are known to be presently available which provide a rugged and reliable aligned optical path with minimal labor and piece part cost, eliminate stress on the solder joints between the device leads and the PC board caused by thermal cycling and the tolerance variations of the piece parts, allow for manufacture variations in the PC board thickness, allow for dynamic test at the PC board level, and provide sufficient clamping force to maintain the critical position of the devices without deforming the optoelectronic device package or cracking its glass lens.